You're a Mean One, Mr. Green
You're a Mean One, Mr. Green is a fan-made Episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring Green (Porcupine) Featuring Rottie, Beaucey, and Dobie Lumpy Flaky Clumpy Appearances Chompy (Video Bomb) Tweaky Lexx Narrator Lammy Truffles Cuddles Pranky Nanette, Bully, and Townie Lifty & Shifty Pop and Cub Pit Leather Ted Pierce Big Bullie Biff, Bash, and Big Baddie Petunia Generic Tree Friends Plot = It all starts out with everyone getting ready for Christmas in July. Everyone is having fun, except for Green. The Narrator states that no one knows the reason why he feels so down. It could be his spines weren't glued in just right. It could be, perhaps, that his brain was too light. But the narrator thinks that the most likely reason of all may have been that his heart was two sizes too small. Green tells the narrator to shut up and explains his backstory. Back then, Green disguised himself as Santa Claus and went around asking people their wishes. Just then, an idiotic moose named Lumpy arrives. He sits in Green's lap and tells him all of his wishes. Green is not amused by his idiocy. After Lumpy questions the beard he is wearing, he gets angry and punches Lumpy in the face while Nanette, Bully, Townie, Pit, Leather Ted, and Flaky look on. Just then, Green's fake beard falls off. Pit and his friends realize they had been tricked, and all of them (excluding Flaky) jump on Green and beat him up. Green then states that on Christmas in July, they'll make noise with their presents, eat a feast with Tree Pudding and Happy Roast Veal. Green grows angry with the Happy Tree Friends, and he takes Rottie, Beaucey, and Dobie to ruin Christmas. He disguises himself as Santa Claus, and then takes some bags and old empty sacks on a ramshackle sleigh. He then uses Rottie, Beaucey, and Dobie to pull his sled into town. He climbs down the chimney and steals every Christmas-related thing inside. As he is about to steal the Christmas tree, he sees Lumpy. Lumpy then asks him if he is trying to steal his Christmas tree. Green lies, saying that this Christmas tree has been recalled, and he is taking it back to his workshop to fix it. Due to his stupidity, Lumpy falls for his lie. Green then gives Lumpy a snow globe as a present. Lumpy shows it to his father, Clumpy, who accepts the gift. When Lumpy goesback to bed, he resumes his stealing until every house in Happy Tree Town is completely devoid of Christmas food and paraphernalia. He then pulls his sled up to the top of the highest mountain, where he intends to dump it. He then listens to the sound of everyone crying over their gifts being stolen. Clumpy is very irate about Santa betraying him. Lumpy tries to convince him that Santa would never do such a thing, and shows him the snow globe, but Clumpy doesn't care. He declares that they will never celebrate Christmas again. Flaky then arrives, and shows Clumpy the error of her ways by giving a little speech about what Christmas in July is all about. This enlightens Clumpy and Lumpy, who decide to spread the word. Back on the mountaintop, Green is waiting for the crying to increase, but instead, it is replaced with happy Christmas songs. Green then realizes that Christmas in July is not about presents. It's about spending time with your friends and family. Just then, the sleigh full of Christmas paraphernalia is about to slide off the mountain. Green then grabs it, and his heart grows three sizes. He now has the strength of 12 men, and he slides down the mountain and back into Happy Tree Town. He apologizes to everyone, and together, they have a Christmas feast, with Green carving the Roast Veal as the iris out begins. Deaths and Injuries # Green gets beaten up by Pit, Leather Ted, Nanette, Bully, and Townie. Trivia * This episode is a whole plot reference to How the Grinch stole Christmas. Category:Season 96 Episodes